It's Only Been A Month
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Lee and Katie have been together for a month now. Full of cute silliness This is the second in my KatieLee series, but can be read by itself.


**_A/N: This is the second story in my Lee/Katie series (after Four Years in the Making) but it still can be read by itself. _**

* * *

**It's only been a month**

lucid-03-days

* * *

"Stop being so giddy!" Alicia yelled at Katie and threw the first thing she picked up at her. That turned out to be a complete mistake, since it belonged to the whole horrible reason Katie was acting this way.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy!" Katie sighed, hugging Lee's quill pouch and staring off into the ceiling.

Both of her friends guessed what she could've possibly have been imagining in the ceiling tiles, it started with a Lee and ended with a Jordan.

"This is all your fault!" Angelina hissed at Alicia, too quietly for Katie to notice.

"You know you like her this way." Alicia joked with the other girl, happy that she promised to keep the secret.

"Yeah, I do. I'm just jealous thinking about it." Angelina smiled and crossed her arms to show she was a little upset with the situation. "It's just not fair! She's not aloud to get the guy she spent years chasing after when Fred hasn't even realized he loves me yet."

"Well…" Alicia started, before the girl sitting next to her cut her off.

"You can't talk either," The Quidditch Captain stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "Ms. I have George."

Alicia laughed at her best buddy and patted her on the head to comfort and tease her. "I was just going to say that Fred has realized that he loves you, he's just too much of a prat to do anything about it."

"I can't take it anymore," Katie squealed, jumped off the couch and ran over to the stairs, "I'm going up to see him!"

"Send down the twins." Alicia called after her, "One for me, and one for Ms. Mopey over there."

Katie laughed at her friends as Angelina tackled Alicia. She shook her head at their craziness as she leaped up the boy's staircase and sprinted over to the door, which told her the room that the 6th year boys resided in. Quickly she gave herself a touch up, fixing her hair and straightening her skirt and then she knocked.

As soon as she did, a loud explosion was heard. Without thinking she opened the door, not noticed by the three residents of the room, and she found that most of the boy's clothes had been singed off. She eyed the gape in Lee's shirt, exposing his well-defined stomach and smiled at the thought of touching it.

Before she became too carried away with her thoughts, Katie cleared her throat so as to let her presence become known by the males of the room.

"Excuse me, but all redheads named Weasley in this room are requested downstairs immediately." She informed the two so as to get them out of her way for what she had planned for her new boyfriend.

"Why?" The three questioned her, slipping on new robes to cover up their lack of clothes.

"Alicia is lacking her 'Georgie-poo' and Angelina thinks it's about time that Fred admits that he loves her and does something about it." Katie held back her laughter at the corniness of the statements, putting forward the best straight face she could manage.

Hearing what Katie had to say, both of the twins rushed out of the room without any more questions.

"So," Katie smiled suggestively, "Do you really need that robe on? It's pretty hot in here."

Lee smiled, understanding exactly what she was hinting at, and took of his robe. He was quite pleased with himself for the delightful expression on her face at the sight of his exposed flesh.

"Pity your pants are intact." She sighed dramatically and plopped down on the floor next to Lee. Once down she rested her head on his uncovered shoulder and traced her fingers across the bare skin of his stomach.

"Well, you sure get to the point." He laughed at her and put his hands around her waist, pulling her into the first kiss of the day.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review and tell me if I should keep going on with this series. Also, I love to hear from people who enjoy the Katie/Lee ship and how I can improve them in my stories._**


End file.
